The New Sage of 6 Paths
by Asylum-Inmate
Summary: In this AU Naruto meets an interesting friend and his life is changed forever. NO YAOI Rated M for Gore, Lemons and Language


Hello, I am Asylum-Inmate. In this fanfic, Naruto finds an interesting friend.

WARNING:(Contains; insane OC character, smart Naruto, lemons, and extremly descriptive violence, not for the faint of heart.)

"Speech"

'thought'

"**Large summon speech"**

'**Large summon thought'**

A 5-year old Naruto walks down the streets of konoha with a confused expression.

'Why do they call me a demon, I'm not that mean am I?'

Naruto knows that he has done pranks, but this is overkill. Suddenly, a boy about his age walks up to him.

"What's up blondie." The boy says with a grin.

"Wait, your not scared of me" Naruto asked surprised at the sincerity of the boy.

"Why should I, wait your not a asshole are you?" The boy asks.

"No, its just that everyone hates me for a reason I don't know." Naruto says, about to cry.

"Woah, shit you serious? Your the kyuubi guy right-?" The boy ask but then a random villager sees him.

"Get away from that demon" She screams and throws a rock at Naruto.

Naruto expects the hit to come and closes his eyes, but after he doesn't feel it, he looks up sees Ryder holding the rock.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch before I rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!" Ryder yells, effectively scaring the shit out of everyone within earshot.

"... why did you defend me?"

"Because I see nothing wrong with you." The boy says with a smile.

"I hope we can be friends." Naruto says.

"Me too, hey I never caught your name." The boy says

"Uumaki Naruto and yours"

"Ryder, pleased to meet you." The boys shake hands.

**TIME-SKIP 7 YEARS**

Naruto, Age 12, hasn't seen Ryder sice that day. He said he had special training to do and

would join the academy later. Naruto has been looking at the door every day for a year. Naruto wears his jumpsuit (Stupid bitch). Ino and Sakura are currently fawning over sauke Uchiha, the class genius.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun." said both fangirls

"Sasukes mine forehead!"

"Over my cold, dead body pig!"

"I'm not a piece of fucking property!"

"Yes you are STFU!"

Just then Umino Iruka walked into the classroom

"Shut up you little turdbags!" The room was silent

"We have a new student before we take the exam, come on in

A boy walks into the classroom. He has black hair with bright red streaks through it. He is wearing a pair of combat boots, artic camo pants and no shirt. His most noticable body feature is his 4 pack and no baby fat. He has a plain white eye making him look blind, and an eyepatch. The bottom half of his face is covered by a executioners mask (think of astaroth from soul caliber 2.) On his back is a very large battle axe.

"Whats up my names Ryder." The boy said

Naruto bolted right up at this revelation. "Hey Ryder it's Naruto, over here." Narut waved his hands.

"Naruto, is that you, haha it is! What the hell are you wearing?" Ryder asked.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I hate it, it looks like you have the fashion sense of a dying chameleon!"

Everyone looked at Naruto expectantly, Naruto hated anyone that insulted his jumpsuit.

"... I guess it is a little stupid." Naruto admitted

Everyone gasped as Naruto ook off his jumsuit, revealing a black shirt with the spiral he was known for.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Iruka asked "First up is Yamanaka Ino."

"Next, Ryder." Mizuki said

"Good luck Ryder." Naruto said

"Heheh watch this."

"Please transform into any of the instructors here please." Iruka deapanned

Ryder transformed into Mizuki.

"Okay, next I need you to create and hold 3 bunshin and hold them for 10 seconds."

Ryder did this with ease.

"Finally, show us a created jutsu."

Ryder did a hand signal and Iruka bent over an unknown block. After 3 seconds he screamed and Ryder released the jutsu.

"Holy shit. Next is Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto did what Ryder did for the first one.

"Since you cannot do a simple bunshin we ask you to shunshin to the other side of the room (Im skipping the Mizuki thing because Ryder told Naruto about the kyuubi and Naruto knows the kage bunshin) Naruto does as he is asked and all pass.

"Nice Naruto, you passed!" said Ryder, sealing his Hitai-aie to his mask so it's just the plate and not the headband.

"I know right I hope were on the same team" said Naruto, wearing his on his head.

"Lets get you some clothes and not those ugly orange things, I'm paying." Said Ryder

When they went to the store the shopkeeper refused to serve 'The demon' so Ryder punched her in the face (KO) they picked some clothes and left.

Naruto is now wearing a navy blue shirt and maroon cargo pants.

"See ya tomorrow Naruto." Said Ryder.

"Yea bye Ryder" Said Naruto

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

"Hello Kyuubi." Greeted Naruto cheerfully

"**Don't give me that nice bullshit what do you want."**

"I want to lear a jutsu." (Kyuubi agreed to teach 1 wind ninjitsu a day)

"**Ok here it is Fuuton:****Kamikaze ** **Bōgyo (Typhoon Defense)**

"Today you will get your teams and meet your Jonin sensei." Said Iruka.

"Sweet!" Yelled Ryder and Naruto at the same time.

(Lets skip to the important ones shall we?)

Team 7:Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka (Poor Sasuke) Jonin:Kurenai

Team 8:Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, TenTen (Youth and shit) Jonin:Asuma Sarutobi

Team 9: Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Ryder (ShikaNaruRy) Jonin:Kakashi Hatake

The first Jonin to show up was Kurenai, Ryder gave a cat-call and was almost stabbed

The second to show up was Asuma. Ryder said "Nice (censored) 1010" and was stabbed.

After an hour, Kakashi hadn't shown so Ryder and Shikamaru played shogi and Naruto started practicing Fuuton techniques.

Then after another hour, a silver haired man came through the door. "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei"

Kakashi was surprised "Oh Kami, a polite student. Meet at the top of the academy in 10 min."

Once there, they had to introduce themselves.

"You lazy, go first" pointed Kakashi.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara I like clouds, shogi and procrastinating. I dislike work. My dream is to live an average life." Said aforementiond boy

"You blondie, next."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training and ramen I hate Uchihas and people given power handed to them. My dream is to become Hokage and make everyone aknowledge me."

"Mask, next"

"My name is Ryder I like Icha Icha, big tits and steak (Kakashi likes this one yes?) I dislike feminist women, small tits and broccoli. My dream is to have a harem when I am older.

"You know what Ryder, I like you. I am Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes are none of your concern my hobbie is reading and I have no dreams."

Everyone sweat-dropped, they learned nothing.

"Ok report to training field at 6 A.M. Also, don't bother eating... it'll come up later." He eye-smiled and left.

"Well then im out." Ryder shunshined away while saying 'my icha icha awaits'

- The next day Naruto and Shikamaru arrived but saw the othe 2 werent there. 2 hours later the said 2 arrived at the same time but from different directions

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life..." Each started but didn't finish.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" They both yelled.

"Whatever." Said Kakashi "The excercise is to take these bells from me before noon or you don't get luch." He said with a sadistic eye-smile

"HA jokes on you man." Ryder yelled

"What do you mean Ryder?"

"I brought pack lunch."

"(Small children cover your eyes) FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE FAGGETY BITCH-ASS (N-WORD) AND I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE OF GETTING RAPED TO DEATH BY A GUY NAMED TINA! OH AND BY THE WAY GO!" Screamed Kakashi, In the distance screams of little childs could be heard

The genins jumped into the bushes.

Ryder quickly found Shikamaru. "The point of this is teamwork right?"

"Yes it is, let's start making a plan." Pineapple head replied

While Naruto was stupidly fighting kakashi head on. Shikamaru made a trap for the jonin. As soon as Kakashi stepped on a patch of earth Ryder jumped down, wielding his huge axe.

"Ah Ryder let's see how good you are." Said Kakashi

**END**

**Finally this took me a whole hour to make**

**Next chapter: Ryders skills and first mission**


End file.
